


Misunderstanding

by Theincaprincess



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 21:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15671949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theincaprincess/pseuds/Theincaprincess





	1. Chapter 1

Pulling the curtains apart the morning light streamed into the shop, opening the cupboard you ran through all the takings the shop made yesterday during your day off, with a pleased smile you returned it to the cupboard happy that it was up by 50. 

Placing the fabrics out on the table you started to hum a song while you worked, since the trade with the woodland realm started your seamstress skills were needed by many of the elves, who wanted new dresses or travel clothes, happily working on a dress you didn’t notice the other worker of the shop walk in, “Good morning (y/n)” she said sweetly lifting your head you sent a smile in return “good morning Jess, you’re a bit late today who was it?” you asked in a teasing manner. Blushing she shook her head and mumbled “no one in particular” making you eye her knowingly.

….

Putting the needle down you rubbed your temples and flexed your fingers to remove the soreness from them, you stood and stretched hearing your back pop, taking the fully made dress you placed it in a bag and hung it from a hanger, adding the name to it you started to clean up the shop. Wrapping your cloak around you to protect you from the chilly night you made your way to the tavern. 

Entering by one of the side doors your eyes scanned the place looking for faces you knew, hearing giggling coming from the chairs just in front of you, you recognized Jess and her friend Mary raising your hands to remove your hood they froze in place “WHAT? YOU KISSED HIM!?” “SHUT UP MARY! And yes I kissed Bard, I-I-I don’t know if I should tell (y/n) or not, I really need his job!” balling your fists you turned and walked out of the tavern. 

Every step bought you closer to the house you shared with the man of your dreams, every step was like a stab in the chest, every step and you could feel the tears of anger and hurt fill your eyes, until you reached the door stopping you took a deep breath this was Bard, he wouldn’t have done that to you, he loved you, he helped you get your shop, sure your love life has been nonexistent for a while, with his duties collecting the barrels could last for days and your duties meant you had to spend nights at the shop for rush orders, but would he really cheat on you? Would he really throw everything you have made together away without caring? The more you thought the angrier you got till you couldn’t take it anymore and stepped into the house.


	2. Misunderstanding Part 2

Looking up to the slamming of the door Bard took in your death glare at him sensing something was wrong he called the children down “Children can you take this pie to old Mrs Murry for me, please? And ask her if you can spend the night as me and (y/n) has some matters to discuss” smiling up at them you gave them all a kiss on top of the head and handed them the pie, watching them leave you turned back to Bard with your death glare again. 

 

“Love?” Bard spoke softly “Don’t you dare call me love” you spat, stepping back Bard was confused at you sudden change, he has never seen you this angry before “What has you so angry (y/n)” he asked again in a near whisper “Take a wild guess Bard!” You turned and leaned of the sink not wanting him to see the tears forming in your eyes, stepping towards you Bard placed his hands on your shoulders and started to run them up and down your arms “tell me love what has angered you?” He spoke close to your ear feeling your heart break knowing he was this close to another woman.

 

Turning you looked deep into Bard’s eyes and with all your strength you shoved him back “You Bard You! You have angered me and betrayed me, and smashed my heart into a million pieces” you screamed letting your tears finally break free, “What are you talking about (y/n)? I have not done any of that!” he shouted back, “You kissed Jess! I heard her telling Mary about it in the tavern just now and DON’T EVEN try and deny it!” “I haven’t kissed her and I wouldn’t kiss her you know this!” “Why would she lie about it then Bard? She didn’t even know I was there!” you were full on sobbing, your eyes were pleading with him, to tell the truth. 

 

Taking a deep breath “Do you know where Mary got a new job?” he asked calmly “don’t change the subject, Bard!” “She’s working for the master, so Jess is lying to her, thinking about it the master will hear about this and try and break us up in public” “Nobody would believe the master Bard!” Pushing past him you grabbed your wrist “No but they would believe Jess or Mary” Bard said and you could see in his eyes there was no word of a lie. 

 

Feeling the tears forming in your eyes again you tried to free yourself but Bard was having none of it, grabbing your other wrist he pushed you up against the wall and smashed his lips into yours, you returned the kiss with everything you felt for the bargeman breaking apart for air he let go of your wrists and laid his forehead on yours whispering “You are the only woman for me in this town, I would never do anything to hurt you (y/n)” talking his hand in yours you led him to the bedroom, looking deep into his eyes you whispered back “prove it.”


End file.
